


אני יכול לצפות?

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, sex in school
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>בפרק השני רומן שואל את פיטר אם הוא יכול לצפות בהשתנות שלו.<br/>אני חשבתי שהוא מבקש משהו אחר לחלוטין.</p><p>Will be translated to English at some point!</p>
            </blockquote>





	אני יכול לצפות?

**Author's Note:**

> מוקדש באהבה למיכאל, עבור אובססיות משותפות.  
> מעטים האנשים שיכולים לגרום לי לכתוב סמאט כל כך מהר.

כדור הנייר פוגע בראש שלו ומקפץ לשולחן. פיטר מרים את העיניים מהדף עליו הוא משרבט, מבטו מחפש. המורה לא מתייחסת אליו, כותבת משוואות בשני נעלמים על הלוח, ובצד השני של הכיתה רומן בוהה בו בעיניים קודחות. צמרמורת עוברת בגב שלו והוא חייב להסיט את המבט, אז הוא מסתכל בחזרה בכדור הנייר ביד שלו, מרגיש את העיניים של רומן קודחות חור בגולגולת שלו. הפתק קצר, תמציתי ומבלבל. בכתב היד הנאה של רומן, באותיות גדולות ומרווחות, כתוב "אני יכול לצפות?"

פיטר שולח בו מבט שואל. הירח המלא היה שבוע לפני כן, וגם אם לא, לא היה לו ברור למה רומן שואל. הוא כבר ראה הכל. אין ביניהם סודות. רומן מביט בו במבט יציב, לא ממצמץ, לוהט, ופיטר מרגיש את עצמו מסמיק בעל כורחו. אבל רומן לא מסביר את עצמו, ופיטר לא שואל יותר מזה. הוא מחזיר את מבטו ללוח ויודע שרומן ממשיך להביט בו עד שהצלצול גורם לכל התלמידים בכיתה לדחוף לאחור את הכיסאות שלהם ולזנק החוצה.

רומן אוסף את החפצים שלו בנונשלנטיות הרגילה שלו, זורק את הילקוט שלו על כתפו ויוצא מהכיתה בלי להגיד לפיטר מילה. מרוגז ומבולבל, פיטר מושך את הג'קט שלו על כתפיו וממהר אחריו. רומן הולך מהר, מזגזג בין תלמידים שמשתהים ליד הלוקרים שלהם, לא עוצר לדבר עם אף אחד. כשפיטר תופס אותו בקומה השלישית ליד השירותים, הוא כבר כמעט רותח מזעם. רומן מוציא מהכיס שלו חפיסה חבוטה של סיגריות ומניח אחת בזווית הפה.

"מה נסגר, גודפרי?" פיטר מסנן לעומתו, ורומן מחייך אליו עם הסיגריה משתלשלת מהשפתיים העבות שלו ופותח את הדלת לשירותים, מחווה בידו. פיטר נכנס לפניו, משלב את ידיו על החזה, ומסתובב כדי להביט בו. רומן יכול להיות מעצבן, מרתיח, בלתי נסבל. הוא יהיר ופזיז וממהר לכעוס, והוא פורט על כל המיתרים של פיטר במיומנות.

"מה אתה אומר?" רומן שואל, מצית את הסיגריה ונושף עננת עשן לכיוונו.

פיטר נושף אוויר בזעם. "הקטע הזה שאתה חושב שהוא מסתורי? הוא פשוט ממש מרגיז."

"אני רוצה לצפות. אמרת שאני רק צריך לבקש." רומן אומר, ולמרות ההבעה השחצנית, הבטוחה בעצמה, פיטר יכול כמעט להריח את ההיסוס שלו.

"מה?" הוא שואל ברוגז, וקוטף את הסיגריה מבין האצבעות של רומן, שואף עמוק.

"שבוע שעבר." רומן לוקח ממנו בחזרה את הסיגריה. "אחרי שנפגשנו עם דסטיני."

פיטר עדיין מבולבל בהתחלה אבל אז האסימון נופל והוא מרגיש את הדם שלו מתחיל לרתוח ואת לחייו מתחממות. הוא מחפש את הצחוק בעיניים של רומן, רמז לכך שהוא עובד עליו, או משחק מין משחק מוזר שפיטר לא יודע את החוקים שלו.

"זאת הייתה בדיחה..." הוא אומר, בקול שלו שקט ומהוסס יותר ממה שהוא היה רוצה. הוא בטוח שהפרצוף שלו אדום לחלוטין, קצות אוזניו בוערות, ורומן עדיין מביט בו בעיניים רציניות, אישונים מורחבים כך שהם כמעט מטשטשים את הכחול. הלב של פיטר הולם. "אתה... אתה רציני? כאן?"

רומן מושך בכתפיו. "אתה יכול להיכנס לתוך התא אם אתה רוצה."

פיטר מסתכל מאחוריו. הדלת של התא האחרון בשורה פתוחה. הוא לוקח נשימה עמוקה. הוא חשב שהם רוקדים על הגבול הזה, בין חברות למשיכה. הוא ראה את זה בעיניים של רומן, הריח את זה על העור שלו, שמע את הדם שלו גועש בוורידים שלו והרגיש את החום שלו. הוא לא יכול לסרב עכשיו. הוא נכנס לתא ועוצר, ידיו על אבזם החגורה שלו. "רומן..."

"תסתובב." רומן עונה לו, ופיטר שומע את הבקשה בקול שלו. פיטר הוא לא עוד אחד מהאנשים שרומן מהפנט כדי שיעשו כרצונו. לפיטר יש ברירה, אז הוא מסתובב.

רומן נשען על הכיור, סומק מתפשט במעלה צווארו, והוא מעשן סיגריה חדשה. הלחיים שלו מתכווצות פנימה כשהוא שואף, עצמות הלחיים החדות שלו מתבלטות, ופיטר מתרכז בהן כשהוא פותח את הכפתור והרוכסן, נותן לג'ינס המשופשף שלו להשמט עד ברכיו. הוא מהסס, ידו מרחפת מעל הזין שלו. הוא חצי קשה, ופיטר מת לגעת אבל פתאום הוא מהסס. הוא יכול לראות את עצמו במראה מאחורי רומן, סמוק ומתנשם. הוא מביט ברומן והעיניים שלהם מצטלבות. רומן מהנהן. פיטר חופן את עצמו דרך התחתונים שלו, מרגיש את הזין שלו מתקשח מתחת למגע. הוא נאנח בקול. הוא לוקח נשימה עמוקה ודוחף את היד לתוך התחתונים, מרגיש את העור שלו, חם ופועם ולח.

"תוריד אותם. תן לי לראות." רומן מסנן בקול חנוק, ופיטר מיישר אליו מבט שוב, מוציא את היד מהתחתונים ודוחף אותם במורד ירכיו. הוא קשה לגמרי עכשיו, מתנשם, וכשהוא לוקח את עצמו ביד שוב הוא מחניק את הקול הקטן שמאיים להיפלט מבין השפתיים שלו. העיניים של רומן שחורות כמעט לחלוטין כעת, והסיגריה שלו בוערת כמעט עד האצבעות שלו, זנוחה. "קדימה."

הקול שלו הוא כל מה שפיטר צריך כדי להתחיל לזוז. הוא מהדק את אגרופו סביב הזין שלו, חזק. היד השניה שלו מטיילת במעלה החזה שלו, מתחת לחולצה, ונעצרת מעל הלב הפועם שלו. הוא משעין את הראש על קיר התא וגונח בקול כשהוא מחיש את התנועה. מולו, רומן בולע בחוזקה. פיטר יכול לראות את הזקפה דרך המכנסיים המחויטים שלו, והוא מחייך. חום מצטבר בתחתית בטנו, והוא מרגיש את הירכיים שלו מתחילות לרעוד. הוא מרגיש חשוף, ערום לחלוטין, העיניים של רומן מרוכזות ביד שלו ובראש של הזין שלו שמחליק פנימה והחוצה מהעיגול ההדוק של האצבעות שלו. הוא מאט את התנועה, סוגר את האצבעות סביב העטרה, ידו השנייה נעה בחזרה למטה כדי לחפון את האשכים שלו ולגלגל אותם בין האצבעות. העיניים שלו נעצמות והוא נאנח שוב, לא מצליח לעצור את עצמו. הוא נושך את שפתו התחתונה ועוצם את העיניים, חוזר לזיין את האגרוף שלו במהירות הולכת וגוברת. בבית שלו, בפרטיות של המקלחת או המיטה שלו, פיטר יכול להיות רועש ככל שירצה. עכשיו הוא תוחב את מפרקי אצבעותיו לפיו, הטבעות שלו משאירות טעם מתכתי בפיו. הקול שבוקע בכל זאת הוא גרוני ועמוק, מין יללה שנמלטת ממנו ככל שהוא מתקרב אל הקצה.

הוא יכול לשמוע את רומן נושם בכבדות, יכול לשמוע אותו בולע, יכול להריח את התשוקה שלו, את הזין הדולף שלו. כשהוא מדבר, הקול שלו נמוך וצרוד, נשמע הרוס לחלוטין. "תפקח את העיניים. תסתכל עליי."

פיטר מציית. אין לו ברירה אלא לציית. הוא מרגיש שהוא יעשה כל דבר שרומן ירצה. הוא מסתובב ככה שהמפשעה שלו, הירכיים שלו, פונות ישר אל רומן. הוא עדיין שעון על קיר התא, מרגיש שאם הוא ינסה להתיישר הוא יתמוטט. רומן עושה צעד קטן לעברו, מלקק את שפתיו. פיטר נאבק להשאיר את העיניים שלו פקוחות. פתאום הקרבה ביניהם, קשר העין, מרגישים אינטימיים מדי. אבל הוא כבר לא יכול להפסיק לגעת בעצמו, לא יכול להפסיק להשמיע את הקולות הקטנים והנזקקים שהוא משמיע. הוא שולף את האצבעות מהפה שלו ושולח את היד קדימה לעבר רומן, ורומן מתקרב. רומן מתקרב ומתקרב ומתקרב, ופתאום הוא צמוד לצידו את פיטר והזקפה שלו משתפשפת כנגד הירך של פיטר. פיטר נאנק ורומן נצמד אליו לחלוטין. יד אחת שלו נקברת בשיער של פיטר, מחזיקה את העורף שלו ומקרבת את הראש שלו אל של רומן. היד השנייה נצמדת לבטן של פיטר, והוא מתחיל לזוז, מזיין את הירך של פיטר דרך התחתונים והמכנסיים שלו.

הפה שלו דוחף את פיטר מעבר לקצה. הוא נצמד ללחי שלו, פתוח וחם. השיניים שלו נסגרות סביב העור ואז משחררות והוא מתנשם, נשימות קצרות, כבדות ורטובות כנגד הלחי של פיטר, צמוד אליו לחלוטין, דוחף אותו אל קיר התא. פיטר גומר בבת אחת, נאנק ומייבב, מתקפל אל תוך ידו, והוא היה נופל אם רומן לא היה מצמיד אותו לקיר, הירכיים שלו מפמפמות במהירות. כל השרירים בבטן שלו מתכווצים ומשתחררים, חום מתפשט בכל האיברים שלו. הוא מסובב את הראש ומצמיד את השפתיים שלו לאלה של רומן בנשיקה ראשונה וגמלונית. רומן נאנק לתוך הפה שלו וגומר, שקט יותר ממה שפיטר אי פעם היה. הוא מסובב את פיטר כך שהגב שלו צמוד לקיר התא ומנשק אותו כמו שצריך, עם ידיים עם הלחיים של פיטר, תובעני ורכושני ורך. ולמרות הכל, פיטר מרגיש שהוא משאיר לפיטר את האפשרות לדחוף אותו וללכת. לפיטר יש ברירה, אז הוא מנשק אותו בחזרה.


End file.
